


Thumb Sucker

by WritingForFood



Series: Rarl Prompts [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarl Prompt from anon on Tumblr.</p>
<p>'Rarl prompt: When Carl is nervous, he sucks his thumb because it comforts him. One day Carl is a nervous wreck and Rom catches him sucking his thumb and finds it adorable.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb Sucker

Carl had an odd habit. And it wasn't exactly a habit he was proud of. Not one bit. No one since the beginning of the apocalypse knew what Carl did whenever they would get themselves stuck in a life threatening and nervous situation. Not even Rick... He sucks his thumb. As embarrassing as it sounded, the boy still did it.

Not one person for a whole two years had caught him doing it, no one in the Atlanta camp, at Hershels barn, the prison, at Terminus, Gabriel's church, and any other place they had been. Until one day at Alexandria, he continued with his habit at the wrong time. Whilst there, he had begun dating a taller boy named Ron. One day, his dad, Rick, and adoptive mom, Michonne invited Jessie, Ron and Sam around for dinner so the two teens would get to socialise more. Carl was extremely nervous due to this, and so, he began sucking his thumb once again.

It was exactly seven PM, and Carl was sat in his room, continuing with his habit as Rick, Michonne and Carol set the table downstairs, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Jessie and her children. It wasn't exactly a busy day for Alexandria so simple meet ups could be arranged, like this dinner. Michonne looked over to Rick and Carol who were each trying to cover the table with the cloth. "Hey, uh... Do you think we'll be embarrassing Carl in anyway by doing this?"

Carol looked up, confused. "What? Setting the dinner table?"

Michonne shook her head, biting her lip. "No. The whole dinner. I noticed he seems more comfortable with Ron on his own."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Rick responded, hands on hips as they finished the table. "I know that is true, but we're still settling in, it's best to be friendly with the locals. As in, Jessie and co."

Michonne chuckled, giving Rick a kiss before sashaying off to the kitchen with Carol to bring out the food, and coincidentally, a knocking could be heard from the front door. Scratching his stubble, Rick walked over and opened the door, greeting the Anderson's with an unusual friendly smile, allowing them to enter. "Jessie, Ron and Sam. Good to see you."

Jessie smiled, accepting the brief hug Rick offered before shutting the door herself. "You too, Rick. We're excited for the dinner, hm?" The blonde hummed, watching as Sam rushed into the kitchen to join Carol.

Rick indicated them to follow him to the dining room which he did. So the adults, and Sam, could talk with one another, Rick turned to Ron. "Hey, your uh... Boyfriend is upstairs. Dinners in ten."

Michonne and Jessie grinned at the teasing, stifling snickers as the oldest Anderson boy blushed, nodding awkwardly before rushing out of the room. Parents...

Oblivious to the fact that the Anderson's had arrived, Carl didn't hear Ron coming upstairs as he had headphones in. Headphones in a walker apocalypse sounded like utter bullshit to most, but Olivia had managed to scavenge up a pair that no one wanted and gifted it to Carl as a 'Welcome to Alexandria' gift. Sitting with his back against the wall, facing the door, he casually sucked on his phone, enjoying the song he was listening to.

The relaxed aura instantly broke as the bedroom door swung open, Ron Anderson treading inside, spotting the thumb inside of Carls mouth as quick as lightning. All he did was stand there, surprised eyes widening. Carl's reaction to him entering the room was much more over the top, as a small and frightened scream echoed into the air as he threw his pillow and headphones across the room, thumb instantly disconnecting from his mouth.

Expecting Ron to start making fun of him, Carl was surprised when he saw the boy bursting into laughter, before strolling over to sit besides him, slinging an arm over the others shoulder. "You get even cuter every time I see you. You know that?"

His blush of embarrassment grew darker, as he covered his flustered face with his palms. "So, wait. You don't... Why? Why aren't you making fun of me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because- because you caught me sucking my thumb."

"It's pretty cute, in my opinion."

Carl groaned. "Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me, babe."


End file.
